The present disclosure relates generally to actuators in a heating, ventilating, or air conditioning (HVAC) system and more particularly to adjustment of settings for HVAC actuators.
HVAC actuators are used to operate a wide variety of HVAC components such as air dampers, fluid valves, air handling units, and other components that are typically used in HVAC systems. For example, an actuator may be coupled to a damper in a HVAC system and may be used to drive the damper between an open position and a closed position. A HVAC actuator typically includes a motor and a drive device (e.g., a hub, a drive train, etc.) that is driven by the motor and coupled to the HVAC component.
Some HVAC actuators may be reconfigurable in some way. For instance, some actuators may have settings that can be changed by a user. Typically, a user is required to remove the actuator from its current location within the HVAC system, adjust settings to the actuator, and re-install the actuator. This process can become burdensome. Further, typical actuators may be difficult to seal, as these actuators include switches (e.g., dip switches, mode selection switches or dials, etc.) that cannot be completely sealed. Accordingly, typical actuators may become exposed to elements which may cause electromechanical issues as a result.